I'm Bored
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: This is just purely random of what the Kane chronicle charecters do when they're bored, you will also learn that it's not just Set who can cause chaos and up first it's the man, err god, of the moment, it's SET! Chapter 2 up, it's ANUBIS AND HORUS!
1. Set

**I'm Bored**

**A/N: OK it's in Set's POV and Nephthys, Isis and Horus have their own bodies for now and Ra isn't Senile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**S**

**E**

**T**

I was sitting on the couch next to Nephthys and I was bored out of my head

She was surfing the web on her laptop that the Kane girl got her

So she was surfing like Ra, the Kane boy, Sobek and Isis while Anubis, the Kane girl and Horus texted

Thoth as usual had is overlarge beak stuck in a big dusty book, one that I wouldn't even bother looking at

I started poking Nephthys repeatedly who snapped

"SET! What do you want?"

"I'm bored" I said sheepishly

"Well entertain yourself or something" she snapped

I grumbled to myself

I looked at Isis who was next to me on the other side and I was going to say something when she cut across

"Don't even think about it"

I groaned

"But I'm bored"

She ignored me

Bored

Bored

Bored

Bored

Bored

But then suddenly I had an awesome idea

I ran to the window and yelled at the top of my voice

"LOOK ITS BULLWINKLE, THE MOOSE!"

Everyone ran outside to see and I locked the door and there was a lot of yelling

"SET, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Sobek hollered

"SET IF OU TOUCH MY PHONE I'LL NAIL YOU TO THE WALL" the Kane girl yelled

"SET, OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR NOW!" the Kane boy bellowed

"SET OPEN THIS GODDAMN STUPID DOOR BEFORE I EXILE YOU SO FAR IN THE DUAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RE-SURFACE FOR A THOUSAND MILLENIA" Horus bellowed

"I'll open this door in an hour and everything will be safe!" I yelled over the din

"You swear on your secret name?" the Kane girl asks

"And my mother's starry elbows" I say and I get to work

I summon bright red paint, a disco ball, and lava lamps in bright florescent colours, disco lights, huge stereos, navy blue paint, paint brushes and a lot of newspaper

First I cover up the window they forgot with newspaper, I do the same with the couches and the floor

I stuff their laptops and phones and Thoth's book in the closet in a jumble and I grab a paintbrush and the blue paint and I paint eh entire room with it and summon a good wind to dry it and it didn't blow the newspapers everywhere

I then get the bright red paint and paint it crisscrossed over the blue paint and leave it dry as I set up the disco ball, the disco lights and the lava lamps

It looks perfect, now for the music

I summoned a disc with all my favourite songs on

Shakira- waka waka and whenever wherever

Rihanna- Don't stop the music, Umbrella and who's that chick

I also have Saturday Night, It's a Tragedy, Walking on Sunshine, and I believe I can fly

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Wake up and So Yesterday by Hillary Duff

Baby and Black and Yellow by Justin Bieber

And I've also got my all time favourite track: Stayin' Alive

I summon red Kool Aid, my favourite drink and Lobster cut up into little sandwiches, my favourite food

I take off all the newspaper and I turn my red cloths into my favourite red sparkly Elvis disco suit and I send a message to everyone telling them to come

They come in a big group into the room

Everything is dark

"Um…Set?" the Kane boy asks

Don't stop the music by Rihanna blares out of the stereos; I turn the disco ball and lights on

"What in the world" Anubis says and Ra catches sight of me and asks me

"Set what in the world are you wearing?"

I grin and yell

"IT'S DISCO TIME!"

The next day all I remember from the disco was Isis running around being chased by Leroy, the Set Animal, Ra sitting down meditating, the Kane children listening to their iPods as they found my music horrible

Thoth was hitting Sobek on the head with his book because Sobek was drunk and was giggling

Nephthys was trying to subdue Leroy with spells but they had no effect

I also remember laughing around and staggering out into Brooklyn singing `Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star` at the top of my voice

I was arrested and today Ra had to come and get me out and I was in big trouble

Bummer

I wasn't allowed to have any more discos and I was grounded by my mom

Bummer

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvie (Me): So Set is banned from holding discos and his mother is making him stay without Kool Aid for a century<strong>

**Set: There is no way in the **_DUAT_** that I will stay separated from my beloved Kool Aid**

**Sylvie: *Whispers to Anubis* I am so getting my camera out and filming this**

**Anubis: *Whispers back* Same here**

**Set: *Goes down on one knee* Kool Aid, Kool Aid! Where art thou, Fair Kool Aid?**

**Nephthys: *Giggles uncontrollably***

**Isis: What in the world?**

**Ra: Set is so passionate when it comes to Kool Aid; he simply adores it just as he adores chocolate**

**Sylvie: *Perks up* Set loves chocolate?**

**Ra: He adores it**

**Sylvie: Horus, can you summon a box of chocolates, I so wanna make fun of Set**

**Horus: Of course *Hands her a box of chocolates***

**Sylvie: Oh Set!**

**Set *Stops doing Romeo and Juliet references to him and Kool Aid and looks at her***

**Sylvie: Look what I've got, Chocolate, you wannit? Sit!**

**Set: *Goes Moony eyes at the sight of the box of chocolates and sits***

**Sylvie: *Still filming* Roll over!**

**Set: *Rolls over***

**The Rest: *Cracking up***

**Sylvie: Do a back flip**

**Set: *Does a back flip***

**Sylvie: Good Set! Here ya go *Tosses him the box of chocolates***

**Set: *Starts confessing his love to the chocolates***

**Sylvie: *Still filming***

**Set: What? You don't love me? I'm getting a divorce from you, chocolate *Walks away and sits in the corner***

**Sylvie: *Still filming***

**Set: *Looks longingly back at the chocolate and runs back to it and scoops it up in his arms and says* I couldn't stay away either! I love you chocolate!**

**Sylvie: *Stops filming and posts it on YouTube***

**Sylvie: Horus, can you do the review thingy**

**Horus: I command you to review otherwise my godly wrath will rain down on your souls and Set will pelt you with the Chocolates he's divorced**

**Everyone: Bye**

**Apophis: Hey! What about me?**

**Everyone: *Screams and goes into battle mode but stop to stare at Sylvie and Apophis***

**Sylvie: *Whacks Apophis on the head with a wooden mallet again and wrestles him to the ground***

**Apophis: *Turns into Snake form***

**Sylvie: *Ties him in a knot***

**Apophis: Ow! That hurt woman! Geez I just wanted to say hi**

**Sylvie: A likely story you fiend!**

**Horus: Wow, Anubis have you still got your camera on?**

**Anubis: Yup**

**Horus: Sylvie, you're my new favourite person**

**Anubis: Same here**

**Set: NO! Don't melt chocolate! I need you with me!**

**Everyone: *Stares at Set***

**Apophis: *Trying to wriggle out of the knot***

**Sylvie: Oh no you don't! I am so glad I wore my combat boots today! *Stomps on Apophis***

**Anubis: *Still filming***

**Sylvie: In your face Apopiss! I'm sorry Apophiss!**

**Horus: Reveiw! I order you to!**


	2. Anubis And Horus

**Anubis And Horus**

**A.N: R&R, hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

I was so bored walking around when I had an ingenious plan, I ran to my mother, Nephthys, who was surfing the web on the Laptop Sadie got her and I acted upset and I told her

"Mommy, Set's been hiding Scorpions in my closet and under my bed"

She was outraged and stood up putting her laptop down and she grabbed one of my fluffy pink bunny slippers and ran to Set, my sad excuse for a father and yelled

"Set how could you!"

She wacked him repeatedly on the head with a slipper

"Geez what was that for woman?" Set asked shielding his head from the bunny slipper attacks

It was quite funny as everyone was watching with their eyebrows raised

"You know what it's for!" Nephthys yelled and exchanged her slipper for a plank of wood

She kept whacking yelling

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIDE SCORPIONS UNDER ANUBIS'S BED AND HIS CLOSET!"

"I didn't do it tough" Set said prising the plank out of her hands and breaking it over his knee

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, Mom banned me from Scorpions and Crocodiles when I broke the windows"

The doors suddenly locked and my breathing got shallow

Everyone was staring at me; my mom's eye was twitching

"Anubis to the chair of shame"

"But mommy" I wined

"Now"

"You heard your mother, tiger, to the chair of shame" Set said

"Nuh uh" I said putting on my best pouty face and crossing my arms

My mom sighed and I thought I'd won but then she looked over at Sadie and they had a silent exchange

**Oh no**

Sadie came up to me and I closed my eyes and put my hands over my eyes

She was giving me the look, I swear it

I peeped through and Sadie was giving me the puppy dog face and I finally caved in and went to sit in the chair of shame

It was bright pink and as soon as I sat on it and bright pink sign flashed above me saying in neon pink lights

**"WHOOPS, I'VE BEEN GROUNDED"**

Horus came in and was about to say something when he saw me beet red in the chair of shame, he cracked up and in the process laughed rude words

"Horus!" Isis yelled in disgust

Horus instantly stopped and said

"Yes mommy?"

"To the corner of Shame!"

"But-"

"Now"

"There's rue words on the wall"

Everyone gave him a look

"Okay I wrote some of them"

Suddenly, all that Kool Aid I drank earlier started making me act up and I stood up and went to the centre as Horus grumbled in the corner

I yelled

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"

I started doing some old random 70's and 80's dance moves and started break dancing on the blood red rug

Then I got up and locked eyes with Horus, he nodded

We both bust out water guns and squirted everyone and my sad excuse for a father was the first one to hide and when I found him I blasted him in the face, grinning

Man I had never felt so free in my life but then after I stopped running around guffawing with Horus my mom looked like she was about to breathe fire

Whoops

I am so dead

I start to back away

"Mommy, don't get hasty" I say but I accidentally trip and fell backwards onto Sadie's lap

"Anubis get off of me!" she shrieks

I fall onto the floor and get up, my face as red as a Tomato

Oops

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvie: Poor Anubis, he totally got grounded<strong>

**Horus: Big time**

**Sylvie: It was funny**

**Nephthys: But not as funny as your dance off with Set**

**Isis: That was pretty amusing**

**Apophis: Yes, and Set got stuck doing the splits**

**Sylvie: What did I tell you?**

**Apophis: To eat lots of strawberries, go ice skating then got to Mexico**

**Sylvie: *Raises eyebrow***

**Apophis: *Hangs head in defeat* to sit in the corner**

**Set: I swear, he only listens to you, it's as if-**

**Sylvie: *Cuts across* Oh don't you dare finish that sentence**

**Set: *Smirks* or what?**

**Sylvie: *Takes out bar of chocolate and stomps on it***

**Set: You. Did. Not**

**Sylvie: Oh yes I did *Snaps fingers in 'Z' formation* **

**Set: That's it! I'm gonna tickle you so hard**

**Sylvie: You wouldn't**

**Set: Yes I would**

**Sylvie: *points behind Set's shoulder* LOOK ITS RAINBOW! THE MAGIC UNICORN!**

**Set: *Turns around* WHERE?**

**Sylvie: *Runs away* Seeya!**

**Set: Oh she di'nt**

**Horus: Yes she di'id**

**Anubis: You'd best hurry up if you wanna catch her, daddykinz**

**Set: *Overjoyed and jumping around like a kid* YAY, YOU CALLED ME DADDYKINZ!**

**Anubis: Um yeah**

**Horus: *Sniggers* yeah, and you'd better hurry up if you wanna get Sylviekinz**

**Set: *Runs after Sylvie***

**Isis: She's not really gone, is she?**

**Sylvie: *Pops up outta nowhere* nope**

**Nephthys: Ah, where did you come from?**

**Sylvie: *Shrugs* Nowhere**

**Set: *Creeps up outta nowhere and whispers, while invisible, in Sylvie's ear* boo**

**Sylvie: *Jumps 4 feet and yelps, looks around***

**Set: Looking for me?**

**Sylvie: *Takes a step back* um no, I was just going to watch over Apophis while he terrorizes most of Mexico**

**Set: Why Mexico?**

**Sylvie: I don't know, ask Apophis**

**Everyone: *Looks over at Apophis who is sitting in the corner making puppet shadows on the wall***

**Sylvie: poor guy**

**Set: Someone should take him to Mexico**

**Horus: yes, someone with black hair, hazelish eyes and who's wearing combat boots**

**Sylvie: Not fair *Stomps foot***

**Ra: Or would you rather get tickled by set**

**Sylvie: Apophis we're going to Mexico!**

**Apophis: YAY! *Starts break dancing***

**Isis: *Snaps his fingers* that's your portal**

**Sylvie: Thank you *walks to the portal***

**Anubis: *Yells!* and remember: don't eat the sun!**

**Sylvie: *Gives him her deluxe 'I will kill you later stare' and runs index finger over neck to say she'll kill him***

**Horus: Adios *waves***

**The portal closed**

**Horus: *Turns to Anubis* Oh, she is so gonna kill you**

**Anubis: She is scary when she wants to be**

**Set: But not as scary as me though, right?**

**Sylvie and Apophis: *Pops up outta nowhere***

**Sylvie: Seth, do shut up**

**Set: Don't call me Seth**

**Sylvie: How about Sutekh?**

**Set: *Growls***

**Sylvie: Nah, how about Strawberry-Set-Cake?**

**The rest: *cracking up***

**Set: What the BLOODY HELL? The name's Rocking Red Reaper!**

**Sylvie: Language Creeper!**

**Set: Grr**

**Nephthys: You know, Anubis sounds like that when Sylvie calls him Annie**

**Sylvie: Like father like son, right Creeper and Annie?**

**Set and Anubis: Grr**

**Set: You'd better stop calling me that otherwise I'll set Leroy on you**

**Sylvie: *Shrugs* bring it on**

**Set: *whistles***

**Leroy: *Pops outta no where, barks at Horus a few times then sits next to Sylvie***

**Set: *Dumbfounded* He only does that to me!**

**Ra: Well it appears Leroy, ahem, has taking a liking to young Sylvie**

**Set: *Crosses arms and pouts like a child* Well I don't like it**

**Nut: Set! Behave!**

**Set: *Jumps and yelps* M-mother**

**Nut: Yes, it's me Set**

**Set: You're blue**

**Nut: You're red**

**Anubis: Sylvie's gonna kill me**

**Sylvie: Yup, say your prayers**


	3. Isis

**Isis (When she was younger)**

**A/N: ENJOY! and R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I

S

I

S

I was walking down the corridor when something large and red crashed into me from behind and it fell on me

"SET GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled banging my fists on the floor

"Geez it was by accident" he says and gets off of me and runs away

"Stupid red idiot" I mumble rubbing my back

I decide then and there I would have my revenge, but first, I had to find out what Set's worst fear was

I go to Nephthys and ask

"Nephthys, what scares Set the most?"

She looks up and says  
>"Waffles, why"<p>

"Just" I say and skip away

Oh this is going to be so good, my new pastime will be terrorizing Set

I rub my hands eagerly and summon a thousand waffles and plaster the room with them and I put on a waffle costume

I send a send message to Set to come and I run to the back of the room and stand very still

Set comes in and when he sees the room he screams in terror

"WAFFLES!"

The door swings shut and he tries to get out

I step forward and say

"You called"

He starts screaming and running around but I catch hold of his small wrists and he yells

"AH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

I take of the head of the costume and he starts stuttering

I say

"Well, out with it Set!"

"THE WAFFLE MONSTER IS MY SISTER!"

He runs away and I sigh

"I'm glad I got that on camera"

* * *

><p><strong>Set: *Slams staff down on the floor* YOU SHALL NOT PASS<strong>

**Sylvie: Er, why not?**

**Set: because there's a line of ants crossing, I'm the new traffic guy**

**Horus: Anubis just got run over by a car**

**Sylvie: WHAT?**

**Set: Yes, that includes you too little, you must cross the road otherwise you might get trampled**

**Sylvie: Set! Your son got run over!**

**Set: WHAT?**

**Everyone: *teleports to Anubis's room in the hospital***

**Set: *Shakes Anubis like a rag doll* Speak to me, son, speak to me!**

**Anubis: Let go man, it hurts**

**Set: *Let's go* as long as you can move you're okay *Teleports out***

**Sylvie: Dude, next time when you want to cross the road and a cars coming, just imagine Set slamming his staff on the floor saying "You shall not pass"**

**Anubis: But I was chasing an ice cream van, it was pink with a big ice cream on top and it had fluffy marshmallow pictures on it and it left a trail of pink glitter…**

**Sylvie and Horus: *Exchange looks and teleport outta there***

**Anubis: WAIT, don't leave me!**


	4. Carter

**Carter**

**A.N: I don't own any characters of the poem or anything and enjoy, don't forget to review**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I was so bored just sitting down doing nothing when Felix came in trailed by a few Penguins waddling to keep up with him

I ignored it and Sadie came up to me and said

"Carter, I'm taking the trainees out to see the obelisk, I'll be back in about 2 hours"

"Yeah, whatever" I say

The door slams shut and the penguins are still waddling around

The room looks so dull

I suddenly have a stroke of brilliance and summon loads of spray cans and I start spraying random things onto the wall

It looks like a Penguin, I think

Wait, is that a weasel cookie?

No, it looks like a cat

Yeah the Spanish one from puss in boots

A Penguin waddles up to me

I crouch down next to it and ask it

"Does that look like a Penguin?"

It stares up at me with a blank expression

Wait, can Penguins have expressions?

"You're absolutely right" I say standing up "It looks like a pizza with chocolate sauce being eaten by a Squirrel with pink fur, no wait, it looks like a triangle of applesauce being eaten by a dog, right?"

The Penguin stared up at me

"I agree, it looks like a piñata"

The Penguin looked up at him again and then Sadie came in saying

"What in the world?"

"That looks like a purple penguin taking over the world with an army of cheese and applesauce" Cleo said

"I'm not even gonna ask" Walt said

"Me either" Jaz agreed

"What, I was just doing spray painting with my new friend the Penguin" I say

"NO" Felix howls and tackles me and starts jumping on me "MR PENGUIN IS MY FRIEND AND MY FRIEND ONLY!"

He jumps off of me and starts running around in circles yelling

"MY FRIEND MY FRIEND MY FRIEND!"

Then he curls up on the floor and starts crying

The Penguin waddles over to him and sits next to him

He stops crying and sits up and hugs the Penguin

"YAY! YOU'RE STILL MY BEST FRIEND AND- Wha? You think Carter is a saddo who can't understands Penguins and that he's gone a little to high because of ginger ale and that ginger ale is old people's soda? I totally agree"

I clear my throat

"Still here" I say

Anubis suddenly came in saying

"Sorry I'm late, I was, ah, detained by... umm... Sparkly cupcakes of death!"

He then says

"Carter, you look like you've been hit on the face with a shovel"

"Yeah and you look like you've mugged a priest" I retort

He narrows his eyes and glares saying

"This is fashion, you on the other hand look like a Junior Professor"

Carter scoffed saying

"Yeah right, and Sadie's amazing"

"HEY" Sadie yelled indignantly

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvie: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<br>I'd just like to thank Egyptiandude990 for reviewing and KJack115 for following my story and to Crazylame1 for favoriting and adding my story to to his/her favorite story list here's a Cookie (::) *Gives Cookie***

**Anubis: *Poofs outta nowhere and yells*HEY! WHERE'S MY COOKIE?**

**Sylvie: *Screams and jumps*AH! Oh hi Anubis, um where'd you come from?**

**Anubis: The hospital, now where's my COOKIE?!**

**Sylvie: Dude chill out, here, take this (::) *Gives cookie***

**Anubis: *Mutters to himself and takes cookie and chomps on it and then says* Just because you're cute I'll let this go**

**Sylvie: *Blushes* You think I'm cute?**

**Anubis: Oh, that might be the truth potion Horus spiked my drink with, I think he's coming now**

**Sylvie: *Grabs camera and starts filming* Oh this is gonna be good**

**Horus: *Comes in singing* I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD, IT'S SO FANTASTIC, LIFE IN PLASTIC, YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME ANYWHERE- *Stops seeing Sylvie recording***

**Anubis: *Cracking up***

**Horus: Um, that wasn't me, uh it was my evil twin Larry**

**Sylvie: *Says sarcastically*Yeah right and I'm gonna dethrone Apophis**

**Set: *Pops up outta nowhere* what's this about dethroning Apophis?**

**Set, Anubis and Horus: *Imagine Sylvie as Lady of chaos and shudder***

**Sylvie: *Sits on sofa and puts feet on table* Hey it wouldn't be that bad**

**Set: *Shrugs***

**Apollo (from PJO): Hey people what's up?**

**Set and Horus: Ah jeez, pretty boy's here, I'm outta here *Poofs outta there***

**Sylvie: Dude, what are you doing here? aren't you supposed be making up lame haikus**

**Apollo: Hey, my haikus aren't lame! I've got a poem for you though, wanna hear it?**

**Sylvie: *Rolls eyes* Do I have a choice?**

**Apollo: *Smirks* Nope**

**Sylvie: Fine**

**Apollo: *Clears throat and then recites* **

**Let life rush hurriedly by. **  
><strong>While love conquers all.<strong>

**Dark hazel eyes pierce my soul. **  
><strong>And a smile fills up my heart. <strong>  
><strong>I'm dead without you<strong>

**Your heart touches mine **  
><strong>Causing it to skip a beat <strong>  
><strong>Love blossoms inside<strong>

**Sadness surrounds me **  
><strong>Without your face in my sight, <strong>  
><strong>My heart has left me<strong>

**When at first we met **  
><strong>I felt the promise of love<strong>  
><strong>At last the sun shined<strong>

**Sylvie: That's actually sweet you know**

**Apollo: So how about it, you, me-**

**Sylvie: But not sweet enough**

**Anubis: That's because she knows she's mine**

**Apollo: *rolls eyes and scoffs* Yeah right-**

**Sylvie: People, I do not appreciate being fought over like the last slice of pizza**

**Blacknight(From my story): *Poofs outta nowhere* Duh, that's because she's the gem to complete my heart**

**Sylvie: Wow, you guys are getting sappy, I'm outta here *Poofs outta there***

**Anubis, Apollo and Blacknight: *Get down on their knees and scream to the high heavens* NO! WHY?!**


	5. Felix

_**Sadie**_

**A/N: Enjoy, plz R&R and this chapter sucks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

So I was bored outta my mind while Carter and Zia watched some movie called "Inspector Gadget" and some dude in a helicopter with a woman was launching a missile at another dude with a portable chopper in his hat and his chopper exploded while the dude in the helicopter was laughing and the woman was screaming the dude's name

What a weirdo

I get up a and walk to my room and stare at the skyline from my balcony and I hear Jaz, Walt, Felix, Cleo having a snowball fight on the roof while Bast played referee

I was so bored and was almost tempted to join them when I had a sudden stroke of brilliance and I dashed off to the house of life and wrote a notice and did the same in the underworld saying that there'd be a party at Brooklyn house and I ran into the main room of our mansion and yelled  
>"THERE'S GONNA BE A PARTY HERE AT 7 DON'T BE LATE YOU YANKS AND YES THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO CARTER, oh and Zia, please help my brother decide what to wear"<p>

She nodded and I said a spell to get everything in the room party themed with food and music and went to change and put a little bit of make up on

I came down wearing a aqua blue dress, blue eye shadow and light pink lip gloss and my hair was streaked with aqua blue and was twisted up in a French twist and bounded down the stairs to find everyone there talking and laughing and it was so boring and then the best part in my plan

I crept over to the punch bowl and poured in a potion that makes people do crazy things

Horus came over and said

"Nice punch"

"You want some more?" I offered pouring some into the cup

"Nah, I'm good"

"Have some" I ordered

"Jeez woman, alright" he takes it and drank it

"Hmm, what flavour is it,? Elderflower? Wine? Coconut?" his eyes glazed over and he began pouring more into cups and loading them onto a tray and in the end everyone had tasted it and their eyes glazed over and well…. They did some weird stuff and in the end it was an absolute nightmare

Everyone had passed out, there was graffiti on the wall, Felix had lipstick on his face and ribbons in his hair and I don't even wanna start on what happened to Horus, Anubis and Walt

I felt so sick and I passed out in the middle of the smoking and smouldering room and in the morning I had to clean everything up but Horus was still under my power and I made him do it

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvie: This chapter is dedicated to Swimgirl99, Egyptiandude990, Silver Tiger 123, Guest (The first one), Sadie Mockingjay Potter, Guest (The second one) and Karenlikespie<strong>

**Anubis: Lord of the rings absolutely rules!**

**Sylvie: Finally! Somebody's knocked some sense into you!  
>Horus: Nothing is better than Inspector Gadget 1 though, that is AWESOME!<strong>

**Sylvie: Hell yeah *High fives Horus***

**Horus: *High fives Sylvie***

**Sylvie: Oh man, something bad is gonna happen now**

**Anubis: You're psychic?**

**Sylvie: Duh**

***The closet opens behind Sylvie and vines entangle her***

**Sylvie: OH MY GODS HURRY UP AND SAVE ME ALREADY!**

**Horus and Anubis: *Chopping away at the vines***

**Anubis: It's no use!**

**Sylvie: LIGHT A STUPID FIRE THEN!**

**Horus: There's no wood though!**

**Sylvie: *Stops struggling and yells* ARE YOU A GOD OR NOT?!**

**Anubis and Horus: Oh yeah**

**The closet: *get's Sylvie, who is screaming her head off, in and locks itself***

**Horus and Anubis: Oops**

* * *

><p><strong>*With Sylvie*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvie:*Opens eyes too see herself on a lounge chair in a dark sitting room lit only by the fireplace and sits up*<strong>

**A voice: Careful, you might hurt yourself**

**Sylvie: Who are you?**

**Owner of the voice: *steps out of the shadows***

**Sylvie: *Gasps* It's you! Sanford Scolex, I mean, Dr Claw**

**Dr Claw: And you are a very smart girl**

**Sylvie: Why have you brought me here?**

**Dr Claw: *Laughs evilly and puts a hand on Sylvie's shoulder from behind***

**Sylvie: Uh oh *Gulp***

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Horus: It's Sylvie!<strong>

**Anubis: Yeah, Set, she's been Sylvienapped!**

**Set: You mean kidnapped?**

**Anubis and Horus: NO! SYLVIENAPPED!**

**Anubis: OH MY GOSH, SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO HER *Gasp* What if...What if...**

**Horus: Don't even say it!**

**Anubis: *Ignores Horus and says* What if she's banned from eating waffles?**

**Horus: *Faints***

**Isis: *Pops outta nowhere* What's going on?**

**Set: A lot of teenage drama and Sylvie's missing**

**Isis and Set: *Laugh then realize what they said* OH NO SYLVIE's MISSING!**


End file.
